I Am Not Yours
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: When Hermione realizes the truth about Harry's Horcrux she's unable to face losing her best friend. Sometimes in life there are only bad options, is it better to lose your friend to the greater cause or bind him to the Dark Lord and change the world forever?- SLASH Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort AU After 5th year
1. Chapter 1

**I Am Not Yours**

I am not yours, not lost in you,

Not lost, although I long to be

Lost as a candle lit at noon,

Lost as a snowflake in the sea.

You love me, and I find you still

A spirit beautiful and bright,

Yet I am I, who long to be

Lost as a light is lost in light.

Oh plunge me deep in love—put out

My senses, leave me deaf and blind,

Swept by the tempest of your love,

A taper in a rushing wind. -Sara Teasdale

Important Note: **Lizzy's regular reader-** _A Harry/Voldemort Pairing!_ **Lizzy-** *_Pets Hair* Shhhh Just go with it. :-) You'll probably love it!_

Hermione Granger had lost her mind. She was certain of it because only a truly mad person would take a risk like the one she was taking. Her hands shook as she reread the carefully worded letter, waiting for the ink to dry so she could pass it along. Once sent there would be no going back. She took a deep breath and wondered to herself how she had gotten to this point.

She knew the answer of course; it had started summer of fifth year when Ron died. Her best friend was not a casualty of war. Nor was his death as a result or even related to his friendship with Harry. No Ron had been killed by a drunk driver. A stupid, muggle drunk driving home from a long night of drinking at the same time Ron happened to be crossing the street to the Leaky Cauldron. His family stood nearby but could only watch in horror as the vehicle ripped around the corner killing Ron instantly.

Hermione's grief had been like an ocean swallowing her whole as she read the letter Ginny had sent. She had cried alone in her bedroom for two days straight refusing to speak to or even acknowledge her parents. She'd been in love with Ron since they were twelve and never told him and now he was gone forever. Harry arrived at her house in the early morning of the third day. He didn't speak as he walked into her room, climbed onto her bed and took her in his arms. She didn't ask how he'd gotten there. It didn't matter she could tell by the look on his face that nothing would have kept him away.

Ron's death hit Harry even harder. Loosing him so soon after the death of Sirius Hermione could only thank whatever mercy had allowed Ron's death to be random. She knew that if a death eater had killed Ron Harry might have broken under the guilt. As it was Hermione had broken and Harry ever selfless had found the strength to pull her through. They returned to school as shells of themselves but together they managed and grew closer than ever before.

Harry told her about the prophesy, and together they studied looking for ways to keep themselves alive in the years to come. Always pushing each other to hold on and keep trying. Harry detailed every meeting with Dumbledore. Every word or action was considered and weighed together as they tried to work out what Dumbledore was trying to tell him.

Unsurprisingly Hermione realized it first. Harry had finally learned what a Horcrux was and as soon as Hermione understood it she knew. Harry was a Horcrux. Of course she had no proof only her own absolute certainty. She didn't tell Harry because she knew him. She knew that for Voldemort to be defeated Harry had to die; there was no way around it. Once Harry learned this she had no doubt he would valiantly and bravely sacrifice himself to the cause. Hermione could not allow that.

Though it took months to work out all the details the plan itself formed in an instant. Voldemort would do anything to keep Harry alive if he knew. Voldemort would want Harry with him of course to protect him. There had to be a way to bind Voldemort into complying if he were allowed Harry. At first Hermione felt horror at the idea of giving her best friend to Voldemort. She swore she'd never do it but still, she started researching.

When she found the spell she almost gave up the plan entirely. Harry would never agree, she pushed the book away but she bookmarked the page. It only took three days for her to come around; she consoled herself that this was the only way. She would rather have Harry live a long life hating her, than knowing he hadn't lived at all. She had told no one of her plan and now the final moment was at hand. She carefully folded the letter and tucked it into the envelope. She puzzled for a moment on how to address it and settled on using only initials.

Hermione had written the contract month's ago but had had it reviewed by three separate law Wizards and two very confused but high profile muggle law firms (she obliviated them after). It was airtight, unbreakable without a single loophole. Harry's consent ended up being a non issue. She simply didn't ask him; instead she went to his muggle relatives and promised that if they signed on his behalf they would never see him again. They signed at once only complaining mildly when it required their blood. Harry wasn't legally an adult so the contract was binding. Dealing with the Minister discretely was harder but far from impossible and soon everything was in place.

All that was left to do was gain the other signature and to do that the Dark Lord needed to receive the letter. She had puzzled for some time on how to manage this. Surely one couldn't just hand an owl a letter and say take this to Voldemort. Finally she decided Draco Malfoy was her best bet. In third year Draco had cornered her in the library, told her she had lovely eyes and kissed her before walking off without another word. Two days later he'd laughed about Buckbeak dying and Hermione had broken his nose. Neither had ever told anyone about what happened in the library but sometimes Hermione still felt his eyes on her hot and demanding in a way that had nothing to do with her blood status.

After Ron's death his behavior toward her had changed. He never taunted her or sought her out. Part of that she suspected was because of whatever mission he was on. When Harry told her about his thoughts she'd been skeptical but after keeping a close eye on Draco she noticed the changes. Once or twice however he had done more than simply pretend she didn't exist once even helping her with her books when she dropped them before quickly walking off. Hermione believed she could trust Draco to deliver her letter.

She tailed him in the days before Easter holiday until he was finally alone. As soon as she spotted him walking with his head low down an empty corridor she chased him down and pressing the letter into his hands she whispered urgently.

"Give this to Voldemort! It's a matter of life and death!" for a moment he only stared at her with wide eyes before he gave a single jerky nod and she dashed off. There was nothing left to do. Harry's life was out of her hands.

* * *

Draco was shaking slightly as he stood before the Dark Lord. He had just delivered Granger's letter. He had barely believed it when the girl had pushed it into his hands. He'd found himself momentarily paralyzed by the way her fingers brushed his and the soft urgency of her lovely voice. He'd agreed without a thought. He could only hope the letter didn't hold anything that angered the Dark Lord. He was known to kill and crucio any who brought him unwelcome news.

After several silent moments in which the Dark Lord reviewed the document his red eyes shifted back to Draco.

"Why did Potter's mudblood give you her message?" His voice was cold and calculating sending shudders down Draco's spine. Draco almost shrugged before his Malfoy training kicked in so he spoke instead.

"I-I'm not sure. I know both she and Potter suspect I am in your service my lord," but as he spoke the scene from years ago flashed before his eyes. He'd glanced up and met Granger's deep brown eyes and for a moment been lost in them. He'd wanted to touch her and so he had, only to realize his mistake moments later. The Dark Lord's chuckle pulled Draco from his mind and to his horror Draco remembered that the Dark Lord could view your memories at will. Had he seen it?

"No worries Mr. Malfoy, you are young it is not unusual to turn your eyes to less . . . worthy conquests. However if half of what this letter speaks is truth it is possible your lovely Hermione, may just be able to atone for her unfortunate blood status."

* * *

Hermione had convinced Harry to spend the Easter holidays with her at her home. She knew that for her plan to work she had to be able to hand Harry over at a moments notice that would not be so easy at school. He'd agreed with very little fuss, it was hard for them to be apart these days. It was only two days into vacation when Hermione felt it. A rush of power that could only mean the contract had been signed and was now officially binding. When Hermione looked out her window she wasn't surprised to see Lucius and Draco already there standing across the street.

Harry lay sprawled lazily on her bed working on some homework. Hermione smiled at him and reminded herself that what she was about to do was for him.

"Harry? You know I love you right?" Harry glanced up and grinned at her, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Course Hermione I love you too." He turned back to his homework and Hermione breathed in deeply. Glancing out the window she could see Lucius and Draco talking to one another perhaps wondering if this was all a ploy.

"I just want you to remember Harry. Your safety is the most important thing to me. I hope one day you can forgive me." Harry turned to her looking confused.

"Forgive? Hermione what are you talking about? What did you do?"

"I'm sorry Harry. Stupify" the jet of light hit Harry right in the chest. He hadn't even moved to defend himself. She couldn't hold back the tears as she watched his body fall back onto her bed. Moving closer to him she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead right where she knew the Horcrux to be lodged.

Then straightening her shoulders she walked outside of her house and gestured the Malfoy's inside.

* * *

Voldemort lay down his quill and stared thoughtfully at the contract before him. It was done, normally Voldemort was not one to question himself but today was different. To give so much for the safety of his Horcrux, was it truly worth it? He had spent the last few days checking the status of the precious fragments of his soul. It had not been a pleasant trip. His diary, destroyed by the boy himself! His ring taken by Dumbledore, although judging by the damage it was taken at great cost. Slytherin's locket was missing, stolen by that traitorous filth Regulus Black. He had been unable to access Hogwarts to ensure the diadem was still intact. Meaning he could only be certain of two surviving horcruxes aside from the boy.

Voldemort couldn't kill the boy, not with so much of his soul unaccounted for. He took some comfort in all that he would gain. The complete surrender of the Wizarding World was no small thing. That it was conditional upon every policy and decision being approved by his Horcrux was rather distasteful however. The mudblood truly had a devious mind, building painful consequences into the contract to compel not only Voldemort but also the boy himself to comply.

For every tenant of the contract Voldemort broke a Horcrux would be destroyed. Once the boy was the only Horcrux left Voldemort would die freeing Harry from his contract and allowing him to attempt to destroy the Horcrux within his body. In the event that Potter refused to comply, one of his friends would die. She had even listed herself as the first to go. Voldemort thought it typically Gryffindor of her, he rather thought the boy would break the contract just to see her die. He certainly would if he'd been tricked into marrying his enemy.

For ultimately that is what the contract was, a binding marriage contract of the oldest form. Meant to settle wars between Kings, Voldemort had read about them before of course but it had been centuries since such a spell had been used. The contract allowed a six month 'courtship' where the plans for the new Magical Britain were to be decided and details ironed out. After six months a traditional binding ceremony will take place and the contract would be consummated. As long as Potter's Horcrux remained intact both he and Voldemort would survive indefinitely. Ruling first Magical Britain (but eventually the world) together for as long as it pleased them to do so.

That the ceremony required intercourse was unfortunate but Voldemort had decided it was not insurmountable. While he had never been inclined to partake in such base activities his distaste did not go so far as to risk life to avoid it. He had certainly done many worse things than bed a seventeen year old boy and he would no doubt to many more in the years to come.

A slight vibration in the magic around him was all Voldemort needed to know that Lucius had returned from the Mudblood's house. Reaching out with his mind it was easy to identify the unconscious body of his horcrux. He frowned at the blankness of the boys mind, he had given strict order not to harm him! With a scowl Voldemort stood and swept out of the study and down the Hall.

It was time to face Harry Potter once more.

* * *

Authors Notes: I know, I know starting another story even though I've got too many in progress already but I couldn't get it out of my head! I actually started this a year ago but have been thinking about it so much lately I actually rescued it from my old computer! I promise to have an update for my other things soon. Someone Like You will have an update by the end of the week the others will be updated eventually. . . :) Anyway Please Review and I really hope everybody loves it

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a startled jolt, the sudden energized feeling of an rennervate coursing through him. He sat up quickly and had to bite down on his tongue to strangle the scream that wanted to tear from his throat at the sight that met his eyes. Burning red eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room, staring down at him from an eerily pale and snake like face. Harry scrambled up desperately feeling around for his wand , on the bed he'd been lying on.

"You won't find it, I've confiscated it temporarily at least until you fully grasp your situation." The words were spoken softly, just above a hiss. Harry froze for a moment before steeling himself and turning to face Voldemort head on.

"What have you done to Hermione?"

For the briefest moment Voldemort looked startled. As though it hadn't occurred to him that Harry would care. Suddenly his surprise turned to a vicious smirk.

"You needn't worry about the mudblood, she's quite safe from _me_. That was one of her conditions when she gave you to me." It was spoken so dismissively, like a passing bit of trivia. Harry felt something cold and ugly settle in his stomach, suddenly wanting to be sick.

"You're lying." He forced out through grit teeth but Voldemort's malicious glee remained.

"Indeed not, I was quite shocked to receive her letter. Imagine giving up her closest friend to the monster sworn to eradicate her kind! However her terms were impossible to refuse. The contract protects her from me. You should also know it protects you, for obvious reasons I no longer desire to harm you."

Harry shook his head trying to shake Voldemort's words out. He sounded so certain and Harry had to remind himself that Voldemort had always been a master of deception. Hermione would never betray him and she wouldn't be stupid enough to really think that Voldemort wouldn't kill them both. Harry didn't know what Voldemort stood to gain from spewing these lies. The older wizard was probably just toying with him.

"I don't believe you. You'll never stop, not as long as the prophecy exists." Harry spoke shakily his body still tensed to dodge an incoming spell. Voldemort's eyes seemed to glow at the mention of the prophecy.

"Ah yes, Miss. Granger told me all about that as well. I believe we have voided the prophecy. Most prophecies are never fulfilled you know, it is more rare for a prophecy to come true than it is to be thwarted. That is why I set out to kill you while you were still a child so many years ago." Voldemort's casual mention of the murder of Harry's parents made his anger course through him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry shouted, far from being intimidated Voldemort simply eyed him thoughtfully.

"I fear Harry that in the years to come you will utter that phrase many times. I had hoped my horcrux would have made you cleverer." Voldemort sighed but Harry's blood froze in his veins.

**_HORCRUX_**

_**His horcrux** would have made _**Harry**_ cleverer._

Harry threw up.

Voldemort scowled in disgust even as he flicked his wand to vanish the sick. Before he could speak however Harry rasped out a few choked words.

"It's not true."

Voldemort's scowl deepened.

"Even you are not so foolish as that Harry Potter. You know it is true, I can see it in your mind. You'd already begun to suspect the truth. My horcrux attached itself to you the night your mother thwarted my attempt to end your miserable life. You are now my horcrux and you will remain here for the foreseeable future."

"I'd rather die!" Harry spat furious and Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you really? You may feel differently when you understand the details of Ms. Granger's contract."

"I never signed any contract!"

"You didn't have to." Voldemort told him his tone icy with contained rage "You are not of age so your precious mudblood friend convinced your muggle guardians to sign you away."

"She wouldn't have." Harry protested but it sounded weak even to his own ears.

"I have no desire to continue this pointless debate. If you doubt me ask her yourself, I will send for her." Harry nodded warily when it became clear Voldemort expected an answer.

Voldemort raised his wand and using a motion Harry recognized from when he summoned the patronus but when Voldemort spoke he didn't use the spell Harry knew.

"Expecto Extinctor" Harry watched with wide eyes as thick black smoke billowed from Voldemort's wand and formed into a snake. Voldemort's voice was cold as he commanded his creature "Go fetch the mudblood and bring her here. Tell her to bring a copy of the contract."

"That wasn't a patronus." Harry spoke mostly to fill the sudden silence that had fallen as they waited for Hermione. As Harry spoke he also moved to stand, disliking the way Voldemort still towered above him. Unfortunately even when standing Harry was at least a foot shorter than the Dark Lord.

"No, the Patronus charm is very _nice._" Voldemort's face twisted as if the word tasted sour in his mouth. "My Extinctor adaptation gives it rather more _teeth._"

Harry couldn't repress a slight shudder at the malicious look in the Dark Lord's face. He wasn't forced to try and keep talking however as the door of the room was pressed open and Hermione was escorted in. As soon as Harry saw her face knew what Voldemort had told him was true. She was pale and drawn, her eyes rimmed red from crying. This wouldn't have been enough for Harry to doubt her but when she wouldn't meet his eyes he knew.

Lucius Malfoy followed her into the room and for several tense moments no one spoke. Then Voldemort gave his follower a pointed look and Lucius spoke.

"Your wand Miss. Granger." He held out his hand expectantly and Hermione placed her wand in it without a word.

"I will speak to you again tomorrow Harry Potter, once you have clearer understanding of our arrangement." Voldemort swept from the room without once even looking at Hermione and Lucius Malfoy followed him. He was nearly gone when he paused at the door.

"When you are ready to leave call for Sobby. She will show you to back to your own room. Neither you nor Mr. Potter are to wander the manor until The Dark Lord permits it." Lucius cool blue eyes swept over them each a final time, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought before he turned and left the room. Sealing the door closed behind him.

If Harry had thought standing silently with Voldemort was uncomfortable it was nothing to what he felt now. Hermione stood stiff at the door looking down at the parchment she was twisting in her hands. Harry was almost directly across from her, on the other side of the bed he'd awoken on. He watched her for a long moment before breaking the silence with an anguished whisper.

"What have you done to me Hermione?"

Hermione's only response was a sob, which quickly devolved into more desperate tears. Despite everything Harry couldn't simply stand by and watch her suffer. Harry closed the distance between them in a moment pulling his friend tight against his chest. He ran a hand soothingly over her hair and shushed her gently until she was finally able to gather herself and face him.

"It was the only way. I know it's selfish of me Harry, but I just couldn't lose you. Not after Ron I wouldn't survive it. Besides you shouldn't have to die for this! It's not fair!"

"But giving me to Voldemort? What makes you think he's not going to just turn around and kill us both? He's got other Horcruxes." Harry wanted to shake her but refrained. He knew she had done what she thought was best. Unfortunately it would be Harry who lived the consequences.

"He can't Harry, the contract I wrote prevents him from hurting you in anyway." Hermione insisted, Harry frowned.

"What's the deal with this contract?"

"Well it says-" Hermione began unrolling her parchment but Harry cut her off.

"Don't tell me what it says Hermione, tell me what it means." Hermione looked at him and her large brown eyes were once more glistening with tears. She didn't cry but nodded and seemed to straighten herself up.

"As of this morning when V-voldemort signed the contract he has sworn to cease all muggle genocide and the muggleborn killings. It started a ticking clock in six months you and he will participate in a ritual called Unio Pacem. It's a ritual the dates back to Medieval times, used to unite kingdoms at war. The warring factions would choose two representatives to join in Unio Pacem and together they would rule over the conjoined kingdoms." Hermione had taken on her teaching voice, Harry tried his best to pay attention so he could better understand what she was trying to tell him.

"So I'm supposed to be Voldemort's right hand man?" he asked skeptically. Hermione flushed and shook her head.

"No Unio Pacem, and the contract I've written to accompany it represent a magically binding marriage contract." Harry reeled back from her.

"No."

"I'm sorry Harry, if there had been any other way-" Harry cut her off.

"Get out." Harry's was low and rough with rage.

"Harry-"

"Hermione you're like a sister to me but if you don't get away from me right now I'm going to hit you. I can't even look at you. How can I when you MARRIED ME OFF TO VOLDEMORT!" Harry was shouting now and Hermione was crying once more. She had run to the door and was trying to open the knob before remembering Malfoy Sr. had sealed it. Harry took a deep breath.

"I know you did this to save me. One day that will probably matter to me but right now you just need to leave." Harry said through grit teeth. Hermione nodded but still didn't call the elf. Her face gained resolve.

"I left a loophole." Harry's head snapped up.

"It's not-not a good one. If you would truly rather die, you can take your own life. The way I wrote the contract makes that possible. The Horcrux inside you will be destroyed and I will be killed as penalty for breaking the contract. It would be over and someone else can sort out Voldemort." Harry felt frozen by Hermione's words. The dark well of misery that had been building inside him ever since he'd lost both Ron and Sirius within months of each other ached at her words.

Oh to have it be over. Instead of addressing this momentary weakness Harry focussed on the problem at hand.

"Sobby!" The elf that appeared was probably a girl, with wide grey eyes and a twisted nose that looked like a corkscrew. Harry didn't wait for it to speak "Please escort Hermione back to her room now."

The elf nodded and promptly moved to take Hermione's hand. A moment later both had vanished from the room and Harry stood staring at empty space. He remained for a long while, before noticing the contract still laying where Hermione had dropped it on the bed. With a sigh he picked up the document and began to read over the terms of his new life. All the while Hermione's loophole teasing at his mind.

* * *

It was not unusual for Voldemort to spend several hours or even days connected directly to Nagini's horcrux. He found he rather enjoyed immersing himself in the simplicity of Nagini's world. There was only the hunt for Nagini, stalking and killing her prey with the ease of a deadly predator. Voldemort had been inside the boy's head before of course but had never lingered.

In hindsight Voldemort should have realized what the connection between them meant. He had foolishly assumed it was a result of using the boy's blood in his resurrection and given it no further consideration. Now however he knew exactly how to access the Horcrux and slip into Harry's head undetected.

Voldemort had known Harry Potter to be a passionate emotional sort of boy. They had interacted enough for this to become obvious. Indeed Voldemort had even used it against him on at least one occasion. Knowing the boy had emotions however was entirely different from being bombarded by them first hand. Voldemort nearly withdrew his mind flashing back to the night nearly a year earlier when he'd been forced to retreat from the boy's body because of the intensity of his _feelings._

This time he would not be daunted. Harry Potter was his Horcrux, Lord Voldemort would not allow something as feeble as emotion to defeat him. Voldemort made it a sort of challenge to himself to remain invisible as the boy's turbulent emotions washed over him. He had expected seething hatred once the mudblood revealed her actions. Voldemort had half hoped that despite his lack of wand Harry Potter would find some way to kill the girl.

The power of Harry's rage did not disappoint but strangely no hatred was forth coming. Even after Harry had banished the girl from his room his thoughts returned to her. Voldemort withdrew from the boy shortly thereafter in disgust. Rather than hating her the boy was now feeling guilty for having yelled!

Once back to himself Voldemort considered all he had learned. The mudblood's so called "loophole" had not been the secret she believed it to be. Of course Voldemort had noted it when reading the contract. He had not however considered the possibility that the boy would take it. After all distasteful as the arrangement was, it was definitely preferable to death. Unfortunately it had been clear to Voldemort that Harry was considering it, his only reservation seemed to be the collateral damage of the mudblood's death.

Voldemort considered addressing the issue at once however nothing in the boy's mind suggested an intention for immediate action. Instead he seemed to be familiarizing himself with the contract. There was nothing left in the room with which Harry could harm himself so for tonight the Dark Lord resolved to leave him alone. After all it would take time for the boy to fully process all of the changes his life had undergone in such a short period of time.

* * *

Harry didn't know when he'd dozed off in the night but when he woke he could already sense Voldemort in his room. He couldn't have explained it if he tried but Voldemort's presence seemed to shift the very air. Making the room seem darker and more oppressive simply by being within it. Harry kept his eye closed, hoping that Voldemort would simply leave. Unfortunately it was not meant to be.

"You are my Horcrux Harry, I knew it the moment you awoke." Voldemort sounded almost bored as he spoke. Harry sighed and opened his eyes. Thankfully the Dark Lord was not standing as close as he had been the day before but still his frame towered over Harry. At only 5' 3" Harry continued to wait for the growth spurt most of his classmates had hit over the previous year's summer vacation.

"You will make yourself presentable and join me in the next room. We have much to discuss." Voldemort's words were brisk and impersonal as he gestured to a door Harry was certain had not existed the night before. Harry gave a brief nod and the Dark Lord left him alone. Briefly Harry considered just lying there, refusing to comply on principle but he dismissed it.

He had long ago learned from his time with the Dursley's that morning's were the worst time to be obstinate. People were hungry and irritable in the morning, which meant it was a bad time to push their limits. Harry'd had enough black eyes and broken bones to know what that meant. Somehow pushing Voldemort to his limit seemed rather riskier than pushing Vernon, even with a contract guaranteeing his safety.

Harry rolled from the bed and moved to a third door which he'd learned held the bathroom the night before. He ignored his growling stomach as he showered and brushed his teeth. He hadn't eaten since Lunch the day before and there was no telling when he would be allowed to eat again. After all the contract had prohibited violence but said nothing about withholding food or other necessities.

Voldemort hated him, Horcrux or no and Harry was not so naive as to think the Dark Lord would do any more than the absolute minimum necessary to keep Harry alive. Why would he, when Harry's own relatives had not? Harry stared himself down in the mirror a long time before he felt ready to face Voldemort again.

His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He didn't know what time it was now but the sun had been peeking through his window before he'd finally fallen asleep. Harry had no way to know with certainty how long he had slept but he didn't feel it could have been more than an hour or two. He was still exhausted. With a sigh and a single half hearted swipe at his hair with the comb provided, Harry squared his shoulders and headed toward the newly created room.

The new room was brighter than the bedroom. With wide full windows on one side that showed a bright sunny day through them. Harry wondered if they were real, for all he knew he was in the middle of the building. Magic could be confusing like that. Voldemort looked strange bathed in cheery sunlight. His pale skin seemed to almost cancel out the light around him. As if his very presence darkened the room.

Voldemort sat in a severe looking leather arm chair and spread before him were several plates piled with breakfast foods. Harry froze at the doorway, halted by the blood red eyes that rose to meet his own. Voldemort gestured for Harry to sit in the chair across from him and Harry did so stiffly. He tried not to look at the food despite the intoxicating aroma wafting up from the still sizzling sausages and scrambled eggs. It was probably spiked with potions anyway, maybe something to make him compliant.

"Don't be paranoid Harry, I know you've read the contract. Harming you is no longer in my best interests." Voldemort told him "Eat your breakfast."

"You aren't going to eat any?" Harry asked suspiciously and Voldemort rolled his eyes. The Dark Wizard leaned down, plucking a fork from the table before taking a small bite of scrambled eggs. Harry stared on with wide eyes, he'd honestly never pictured Voldemort doing anything so normal as eating. After he'd chewed and swallowed the eggs, the Dark Lord laid down his fork and looked at Harry expectantly. Taking the hint, Harry began to eat.

"Very good, when you are finished we will move to the Main Ballroom. I have already summoned my Death Eaters, the important ones at any rate. No one will be told the circumstances of our arrangement at this time. Until we have completed the Unio Pacem it will be better if they believe you to be my captive." Harry scowled up at him even as he continued to chew his (surprisingly delicious) sausages.

"I am your captive."

"Now, now I know you spent most of the evening reviewing the document that now binds us. You are no more my captive than I am yours." Voldemort informed him calmly.

"Then let me leave." Harry answered back finally abandoning his breakfast to scowl heavily at his enemy. Voldemort reached out and patted his hair, causing Harry to flinch violently despite himself.

"Certainly not, as I've said before you are my horcrux. You belong to me, you have since you were an infant. The contract and the ritual only finalize that which has always been true. Your life belongs to me Harry Potter but I am not cruel" Harry snorted but rather than being offended Voldemort tilted his head in acknowledgement "I do not intend to be cruel to you at any rate. We will live and rule together for many years to come, I wish to make those years as pleasant as possible."

"Because you're such a pleasant kind of man." Harry sneered and for the first time since arriving at Malfoy Manor Harry felt a hot surge of pain in his scar. Voldemort's slit like nostrils flared and his red eyes narrowed in anger. He rose to his feet using his height to further the intimidating effect though his anger was managing quite well on it's own.

"Indeed I think we both know I am not. You can therefore understand Harry, the effort I am making. It is not in my nature to be kind, if you prefer cruelty I can happily oblige you." the pain pulsed through Harry's scar making his head throb. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes to block out the light that seemed to intensify his pain.

"Okay! Stop I get it!" Harry ground out as the pain did not relent. The pain cut off and Harry took a deep breath. His head was still pounding but he was no longer in blinding agony.

"Very good. If you are finished with your meal, my Death Eaters await our arrival." Voldemort swept from the room seemingly certain Harry would follow him. Harry did.

* * *

Voldemort had known at least one of his followers would fire on Harry the moment they entered the room. It was instinctual and he had given them no warning about what to expect. Still he was impressed when no less than three cruciatus curses were fired at the boy in less than a second. He easily deflected the spells preventing his Horcrux from coming to harm before sending out painful curses at each of the aggressors.

He paused for a moment curious to see the effect of the skin shedding curse he'd been developing. It wasn't fatal but would cause the men to completely shed their skins and regrow them. An agonizing process that took place over three days. The pain on the men's faces was evident but Voldemort knew it would take some time for the skin to separate enough to begin to slough off. He decided to have them stay after the meeting.

"Harry Potter is not to be harmed." Voldemort spoke in a low clear voice and enjoyed the shudder of fear that seemed flow across his followers. "I have today begun the process of assuming control of Britain. Raids on muggles and muggle borns will be halted for the time being. Any unauthorized raids will be punished."

Voldemort swept his eyes over his followers, they were shifting uncomfortably as he stared down at them until finally Antonin Dolohov spoke.

"My Lord, may I ask-"

Voldemort cut him off with a dangerous glare.

"No you may not. You think to question your Lord?"

"N-no forgive me, my Lord." Dolohov stepped back bowing low as his body shook. Voldemort did not respond except to flick his wand causing his errant servant to collapse to the ground in agony. A small noise behind him made Voldemort turn, he was surprised to see Harry was very pale and shaking. Voldemort frowned at this but turned back to Dolohov and ended the curse.

"You will relay what I have told you to your subordinates." Voldemort informed his Death Eaters before turning back toward the boy. Perhaps he was ill? He waited until they had exited the ballroom completely before addressing the boy.

"What is the matter with you?" Voldemort demanded. Wide green eyes stared up at him in horror but the boy didn't respond. He just turned away and began walking back toward his room.

"You will answer when I speak to you." Voldemort spoke in a low dangerous tone but still the boy did not respond. Voldemort would not allow this boy to ignore him. He pressed against his Horcrux and plunged into the boy's mind, making no effort to hide his intrusion. In front of him Harry yelped in pain, stumbling before straightening up and turning to glare.

"GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD!" Harry screamed before running down the hall to his room and slamming the door behind him. Voldemort scoffed and pulled back from his Horcrux. He had better things to do than deal with teenage melodrama. He cast a quick ward at the boy's door to keep him from wandering before returning to the main ballroom. By now the shedding should have begun in earnest and he wanted to watch it's effects to see if any improvements needed to be made.

* * *

Author's notes: Whew! Long chapter! I hope you really like it! These two are off to a shaky start but I can't imagine it going smoothly. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! :)

Now a favor! I am currently taking Sociology and as part of our assignment we're writing about communities where we are members. I am writing about our wonderful HP fanfiction community! I put together a short totally anonymous survey to find out our demographics. Please go to my profile click the link and fill it out! I'll be eternally grateful! FOREVER! Thank you!

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important note! There is a brief sexual assault in this chapter. It doesn't go far and it's not graphic but I have marked it out for those of you who may have Sexual assault triggers. Stop reading when you reach *SV* the end of that scene is also marked by *SV***

* * *

"Do you have it?" Dumbledore's voice was tense, strung tight with stress as Severus approached him. Severus nodded and removed a still warm potion from his pocket to pass over to the headmaster. Dumbledore used magic to remove the cork, his shriveled hand still pulled tight to his chest. Severus smoothed the map that lay on Dumbledore's desk before nodding to the older man.

Dumbledore tipped the potion over the map pooling it over all the major continents and even the oceans. Once the potion was emptied leaving the map coated in sparkling blue slime Dumbledore waved his wand and channeled as much power as he could into his locating spell.

"Adiecit locum"

The potion glowed and seemed to zoom in rushing toward England , closer and closer until all the blue potion was pulsing brightly over a blank section of map near Wiltshire. Dumbledore released a sharp breath of air and Severus fell back into a chair. There was no denying it any longer, no hope that the boy had escaped and was in hiding. Lord Voldemort had captured Harry Potter.

"Malfoy Manor." Snape's voice was resigned and he was unsurprised by Albus's answering nod.

"It is as we feared. Harry has been captured he is likely being held in the Malfoy dungeons."

"How will we rescue him?" Snape asked already trying to think of ways to smuggle people through the Malfoy wards. He could get through, perhaps if he discovered where the boy was being kept he could get him a portkey.

"It may be prudent to wait." Dumbledore's words were like being splashed with cold water.

"Wait?"

"None of my charms indicate Harry has been seriously harmed. For whatever reason Tom has chosen to keep him alive. If we bide our time Tom's distraction with Harry could be beneficial." Albus voice was thoughtful, Severus gaped at him.

"I do not think that is wise. I find the fact that the Dark Lord has left the boy unharmed quite unsettling. It means he is saving him for something. I cannot imagine what dark ritual he is planning but I doubt it will be a pleasant end for Potter." Dumbledore seemed to consider this a moment before turning his eyes thoughtfully back to his servant.

"When were you last summoned Severus?" Taken aback Severus considered and was surprised to realize it had been well over a month.

"Not since before Easter." Severus confessed.

"If he summons you go at once. Learn all you can of Harry's situation, if he does not call soon it may be best to go yourself. Surely you can create a reason to request a meeting if you must." Severus skin crawled. One did not simply request a meeting with the Dark Lord, if you had information you sent a letter. If you were summoned you appeared, that he hadn't been summoned was unnerving. Had his cover been broken at last? Perhaps the boy had said something, though he had suffered no mortal wounds Severus was well aware of the kind of pain that can be inflicted with no lasting damage.

Severus hated Harry Potter deeply but he couldn't help feeling that no one should endure the things the Dark Lord would undoubtedly inflict upon him.

* * *

Harry wandered the garden's of Malfoy Manor with a smile pulling at his mouth despite himself. Spring was in full swing and the garden was awash with vibrant colors and sweet smells. It was Harry's first taste of fresh air in three weeks. The grounds were deserted, Harry's only company the birds trilling happily in their trees. Occasionally a pure white peacock would cross his path but otherwise Harry was completely alone. He wandered down path after path, Narcissa had explained to him at breakfast that each Malfoy bride was given a different section of garden to design. Making each one a unique reflection of not only the woman who'd created it but also the fashion of the era.

Harry wandered through stark orderly flower gardens (the kind Aunt Petunia had tried so hard to emulate). Past statue gardens, these were very creepy because Harry wasn't completely certain the statues hadn't once been people. They were all incredibly life like and more than once Harry felt they were watching him. Another garden was as wild and overgrown as the Weasley's with various plants seeming to fight each other for their share of sunlight and soil. Harry didn't imagine Narcissa approved much of this garden. She'd given him a tour of her garden before leaving him to wander the grounds. It had been filled with white flowers of all sorts, the tree's all weighed down with heavily scented blossoms. Narcissa told him they were enchanted to stay that way all year round.

Harry was following a stream that wound it's way through several of the larger gardens when he finally reached a nice spot for thinking. The stream had been blocked off to create a small waterfall down into a beautiful blue pond. Leaning over Harry saw a few fish swimming lazily about. The air was rich here with the smell of soil and cherry blossoms. Near the pond was a patch of grass that was lush and green, surrounded by blooms of purple, pink and silver. Harry lay down on the grass closing his eyes to the bright sun and breathing deeply. He was warm and content as he lay on the grass allowing his thoughts to drift.

They drifted, as usual, back to a conversation he had some two weeks prior. It had been just before Hermione and Draco returned to Hogwarts. Harry had wanted Hermione to stay despite still not being on speaking terms with her but Voldemort would not allow it. Voldemort didn't want anyone to know about the contract until after it was completed. Instead the night Hermione was due to return to Hogwarts Voldemort launched a fake attack on Hermione's house. He'd levelled it to the ground and used memory charms to convince Hermione's parents that they'd left Harry at the house to do some last minute shopping.

Hermione had taken an unbreakable vow and allowed Voldemort to tamper with her memories and place false ones of their vacation together. Harry wasn't sure they'd stand up to much scrutiny but Voldemort believed that Dumbledore wouldn't bother looking too deeply. No one had suspected anything about Hermione's plan, not even Harry. The plan appeared to have worked, Hermione hadn't written but Draco had. Hermione had settled back into castle life and none of the teachers seemed to suspect her. There had been nothing in the paper about his disappearance and Voldemort believed Dumbledore was keeping it quiet to buy himself time.

Harry had been allowed to wander the Manor after the first Death Eater meeting. The next morning he'd found his door unlocked and so far it hadn't been locked again. It was two days later that Harry had sought out the Library in hopes of learning more about the ritual he was supposed to perform with Voldemort. When he stepped into the room he was confronted by the sight of Draco Malfoy, the other boy was laying with one leg over the arm of an austere looking chair. His head rested against the back and he seemed enthralled in the book before him. Harry turned at once to leave but Draco stopped him.

"Potter wait! You don't have to leave. I mean you live here now." Harry turned and gaped at the other boy. Malfoy shifted under Harry's scrutiny but when Harry didn't speak the blond returned to his reading. Harry stood for a moment longer before moving further into the library. The contract still clenched tightly in one hand. Harry looked around taking in the huge library. Books climbed several stories high along every wall, the room was spacious scattered with tables and chairs. It was smaller than Hogwarts library but only just. Harry glanced down at the scroll in his hand then back up to the shelves. Maybe he should just swallow his anger and talk to Hermione. Harry was about to do just that when Malfoy's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Need help finding something Potter?" Harry was prepared to be offended, surprisingly though Malfoy's tone wasn't sneering but solicitous. Harry nodded slowly as his eyes still scanned the shelves as if hoping the right book would just jump out at him.

"I'm looking for information about Unio Pacem." Harry was more than a little offended when Malfoy let out a snort.

"Honestly Potter I thought it was something important. You won't find anything like that in here, the children's library is in a different part of the house." Harry scowled at him.

"This is important! Why the children's library?" Harry demanded his glare just daring Malfoy to defy him. The other boy just rolled his eyes.

"Because it's a fairy tale Potter. Unio Pacem doesn't actually exist."

"According to this contract it does and Hermione wrote it so I don't think it's wrong." Malfoy's eyes trained sharply onto the scroll in Harry's hand as if noticing it for the first time.

"May I see it?" Malfoy asked with a slightly hushed voice. Harry hesitated, Voldemort hadn't wanted anyone to know the details of the contract. The thought was all Harry needed to overcome his hesitance. Fuck Voldemort. Harry handed the contract to Malfoy. Malfoy accepted the contract and sunk back into his chair as he unrolled the scroll and began to read. Harry watched him silently for a few moments as his face shifted through various expressions of shock. It seemed like an eternity before Malfoy glanced back up at him.

"Did you read this?" Malfoy's eyes were wide and his normally pale skin seemed to have lost any color it ever held. Harry nodded but then shrugged.

"I did but-it's kinda confusing. Can you tell me about the ritual?" Malfoy nodded slowly and in an uncharacteristic show of nerves pulled his lip into his mouth and began to chew on it.

"I don't know much. I honestly didn't believe it existed before I saw this but I know if Granger put it in and the Dark Lord signed this, it must be real." Despite his words Malfoy's voice was still skeptical like he couldn't believe it despite the proof. Harry let out a huff of annoyance when the blond trailed off again to stare down at the contract.

"What do you know?" Harry demanded, startling Malfoy.

"It's a binding spell, usually used to end wars. I know they always say those bound by Unio Pacem are of 'One Mind' and in the stories if one of the partners dies the other always follows. In one story I read as a boy, a King fell in battle and his wife collapsed miles away in the castle. Then his ghost appeared to kiss her and carry her with him to the afterlife."

"Okay so we'll be of 'One mind' whatever that means and we'll both die at the same time. It can't like-" Harry hesitated "The way you talk makes it sound like it'll make me fall in love with him."

The look Malfoy gave him was one of horrified disgust. It mirrored Harry's own feelings on the matter almost exactly and Harry had to resist a sudden urge to burst out laughing.

"No spell can force you to fall in love." Malfoy assured him, prompting Harry's to almost collapse his relief was so powerful. "But-I mean in the stories they always did fall in love. Even if they fought before the binding afterwards they were never the same."

"But you don't know why? I mean it's one thing to fall in love with a man who is your rival but Voldemort is-I mean just-" Harry couldn't seem to form the words but it was alright but Malfoy was already nodding his understanding.

"So have you given any thought to the rest of the contract?" Malfoy prompted clearly trying to change the subject. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no changes can be made without you both agreeing. I can't believe the Dark Lord agreed to it honestly, what ever a Horcrux is he certainly values them." Malfoy shot Harry a questioning look as if hoping he would explain but Harry just shook his head.

"Trust me you really don't want to know. Honestly I got so hung up on the binding I hadn't thought about much else."

"Well start thinking about it Potter. What would you change about our world? Cause you'll be running it soon enough."

It was these words that Harry had found himself contemplating in the following weeks. Voldemort rarely spoke to him, if it weren't for the Dark Wizard's insistence that they dine together Harry would never see him. Not that Harry exactly minded but as time ticked by he began to worry that Voldemort would try to get out of consulting him on policy decisions. Harry resolved to address the issue soon when a shadow fell over him.

***SV***

"Well. . .well what have we here?" Harry sat up quickly squinting his eyes to see who had found him. A wizard leaned above him, he was filthy with ragged torn robes thrown over his frame. A breeze drifted across the garden, causing Harry to gag as the smell of dirty wet dog mixed with blood assaulted his sense. Harry scrambled back from the stranger wishing desperately for his wand. Voldemort had still not returned it, convinced Harry would be safe within Malfoy Manor.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded as he climbed to his feet. He sounded more confident than he was. The stranger smirked at him but it looked more like a snarl.

"The name's Fenrir Greyback, and I know who you are Harry Potter." As he spoke the man lunged forward and grabbed Harry's wrist. Harry struggled to pull away but the strangers grip on his wrist was bruisingly tight.

"If you know who I am you'll know your Lord has forbidden anyone to harm me." Harry hated invoking Voldemort's protection but something about the way this man was looking at him made Harry's skin crawl. He needed to get away and he needed to get away right now. Rather than releasing him Fenrir gained a rather feral grin and pulled Harry closer.

"Oh I know but the Dark Lord is away from the manor today." At Harry's startled expression Fenrir's grin sharpened "Even if he were here I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had a taste. He isn't using you, every one knows the Dark Lord can't get it up."

Fenrir paused leaning down and running his tongue up Harry's throat. Harry struggled harder fighting the urge to vomit as his smell assaulted Harry's nose.

"It would be a tragedy to let a sweet thing like you go to waste." Fenrir's voice was low growl as he scraped his teeth against Harry's throat Harry jerked back hard but Fenrir just used the motion to push Harry to the ground beneath him.

Harry struggled as best he could trying to ignore the sensation of rough hands pawing down his chest and abdomen. He'd landed on his arm after the fall and a shooting pain in his wrist told him it was probably broken. He ignored the pain still twisting and pulling, trying not to breath in the smell of his attacker. It was hopeless as the much larger man seemed to have no trouble holding him still with his larger frame. When those pawing hands brushed against Harry's groin he went still for a moment before he finally gave into his fear and began to scream for help. Even as he renewed his struggles Harry doubted anyone would come save him.

***SV***

* * *

Lord Voldemort was spending too much time inside the mind of his Horcrux. Since Harry Potter's arrival at Malfoy Manor Voldemort had spent the majority of his time sitting in his study, watching the world through Harry's eyes. He had the boy studying with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy since he wasn't allowed to return to Hogwarts. Harry felt everything so intensely it was like squinting at a light when you'd been sitting in the dark. Voldemort found Harry Potter's mind impossible to resist.

When he wasn't actively inside the boy's head he was thinking about him. Thinking about the policy changes Harry was contemplating, thinking about how to sway Harry's view on muggles and Voldemort found he was getting very little else done. The trouble was he found it all too easy to let go of some of his more radical ideas. Before his partial death at Harry's hands he'd felt a powerful burning hate for muggles. Upon his return this hate was absent. He still disliked muggles, they were less than him but he felt no heat.

Voldemort suspected the last of his humanity split from him when he created Harry's Horcrux. Perhaps because it was accidental or perhaps because he'd split it so many times before. The one thing Voldemort was certain of is that Harry Potter now held all that was left of Tom Riddle. Voldemort would not have said he missed his powerful emotions. Overall he found their absence more conducive to clear thinking but Harry felt everything. He was a boiling furnace of emotion, when Voldemort felt through Harry's Horcrux he truly felt alive. It was painful, intoxicating and utterly addictive.

For this reason Voldemort resolved to stay out of the boy's head on his next trip away from the Manor. He'd postponed his travel for the first three weeks after the boy's arrival but Voldemort couldn't do that forever. The head of the Azarov Vampire clan had requested a meeting nearly a month ago, he would be a valuable ally. Mika Azarov and his clan of nearly 400 vampires scattered across Russia were hugely influential among Dark and Neutral creatures. Voldemort could not afford to insult them. He arrived in Russia directly after finishing his breakfast with the boy.

Azarov was waiting for him and quickly led him into a meeting room. They spoke and negotiated for hours not bothering to break for meals. Voldemort occasionally wondered how Harry was entertaining himself but did not give into his urge to find out. Voldemort and Azarov had finally come to preliminary agreements when a strange feeling of panic began to work through Voldemort. The emotion felt foreign, Voldemort held up his hand to silence the Vampire as he stood abruptly trying to trace the source of the strange sensation.

Like a damn breaking a scream suddenly ripped through the mental barrier to his Horcrux. A torrent of emotions poured through Voldemort; fear, disgust,and horror all meshed together into a gut churning panic. For a moment Voldemort was paralyzed with it, before his mind kicked into gear. He didn't feel this way, that meant Harry did. Voldemort made no apologies as he forced his way through the anti apparition wards that carpeted the vampire's lair.

He apparated by feel directly to where he believed Harry to be. Voldemort was surprised to find himself in a fragrant garden and it took him a moment to register that the boy was no where in sight. At least until a muffled yell and sounds of a struggle pulled his eyes to some bushes that hedged the pond. Harry was there barely visible and struggling desperately under a larger wizard. Voldemort's magic reacted without conscious thought blasting the attacker away and pinning him under a crucio a few feet away.

Voldemort ignored the screams and rushed to Harry. The boy lay on the ground still breathing heavily, his face white. His jeans had been pushed down around his ankles and it looked as if his attacker had been working on his boxers when Voldemort arrived. Voldemort glanced again at the man still screaming on the ground and felt a flare of rage as he recognized Fenrir Greyback. The traitor would pay.

A soft whimper from Harry pulled Voldemort back to his Horcrux. Harry had got to his feet and was struggling to pull his jeans up. Voldemort was at his side quickly reaching down to pull up and fasten the denim pants. He looked into Harry's eyes delving into his mind using both Legilimancy and the Horcrux to access the entire memory as quickly as possible. Once he'd seen the entire encounter he pulled back behind him Fenrir's screams increase as Voldemort's rage flared.

A sudden impact knocked the breath out of him and distracted Voldemort from the traitorous werewolf. Looking down Voldemort was shocked to confirm what he'd felt. Harry Potter had his arms wrapped tightly around Voldemort's waist. He face was pressed against Voldemort's chest wetting his robes with tears.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Came the whispered chant. For a moment Voldemort was frozen before lifting his arms, wrapping them tentatively around the boy and awkwardly patting his back. He didn't speak but after a moment cast a quick charm to hold the werewolf in place. He pulled back from the hug but kept one arm around Harry's shoulder as he escorted him back to the Manor.

There were several Death Eater's lingering inside the main hall but their greetings died on their lips as Voldemort sent them deadly glares and escorted Harry past them. The boy had his face buried in Voldemort's robe as he walked. He was still shaking. Voldemort stopped at his potion's lab but didn't go inside. Instead he summoned the items he required from the doorway before continuing to Harry's quarters. With a flick of his wand Voldemort transfigured the boy's clothes into pajamas knowing Harry wouldn't want to change his clothes with Voldemort in the room. Voldemort resolved not to try and analyze why he cared.

"Drink this." Voldemort told Harry, speaking for the first time since he'd arrived back. Harry took it and much to Voldemort's surprise downed the calming draught without question. Harry accepted the next potion vial before suddenly looking up and meeting Voldemort's eyes.

"You probably think I'm being an idiot. It could have been so much worse, I mean if you hadn't got there-" Harry broke off.

"Just because it could have been worse doesn't mean it wasn't terrible." Voldemort told him "Now drink your potion."

Harry did as he was told, still not bothering to ask what he'd been given. Voldemort watched silently as it took effect, Harry's eyes drooping before his body slumped backwards onto his bed. Voldemort stared at him a moment longer before leaning down and shifting the boy into a more comfortable position and pulling the sneakers from his feet. Another long moment followed before Voldemort huffed and pulled a blanket over the boy. It wasn't as if he was tucking him in after all. It just wouldn't do for Harry to catch pneumonia.

Voldemort stared down at the sleeping boy a moment longer despite himself. Letting the rage he'd had to ignore lick at his insides warming him from the inside. Apparently he could still feel passionate hate after all. He was going to make the werewolf pay, but first he would call a meeting. Let his followers see what happened to those who disobeyed their Lord.

* * *

Severus arrived late to the meeting. This wasn't unusual, the Dark Lord recognized his need for discretion when leaving Hogwarts. However because he was late Severus did not know what Fenrir Greyback had done to cause Voldemort to turn on him. By the time Severus arrived the wolf had already been tortured by several Death Eaters and was barely recognizable. At the moment Bellatrix had the man levitated in the air and was levitating a series of knives to slash and cut bits off flesh from their captive.

Voldemort looked on with cold red eyes, his hands clenching at his wand as if fighting the urge to attack himself. Between screams Greyback drew shuddering helpless breaths. Severus stood near the entrance of the hall. Normally he would have attempted to discover Greyback's transgression from one of the other Death Eater's but today he stayed silent. Voldemort's magic had permeated the entire room, smothering in it's intensity. Severus could not remember the last time the Dark Lord had become so enraged. Perhaps after Potter's escape from the graveyard, but Severus had not been there to witness it first hand.

"Enough Bella," Voldemort's tone was completely calm despite the inferno in his eyes. Bellatrix LeStrange immediately cancelled both spells causing the wolf to slump back onto the floor with a slight squelching noise as his skin made contact with all the blood pooled beneath him.

"P-please-" The plea was whimpered so softly it wouldn't have been audible were it not for the tense silence that filled the rest of the hall. The Dark Lord's face pulled into one of such hatred and contempt it made Severus blood run cold.

"Something to say?" Voldemort prompted cold eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My Lord I acted rashly." Greyback spoke with a slight shake in his voice but his words were surprisingly clear given the physical damage he'd undergone. "The full moon is but two days away. It clouded my judgement. I have always been a most loyal and obedient subject."

There was silence in the hall and Greyback seemed to find this encouraging because he began to pull himself up from the floor a bit to glance around the room. He didn't dare look at the Dark Lord, Severus thought this a pity because if he had looked Greyback would have probably known to keep his mouth shut. Voldemort's eyes were a dark blood red and his entire face was drawn tight, promising still more painful retribution.

"Besides it was only Harry Potter." Greyback's tone was petulant now. Clearly thinking this reminder would procure his safety. Severus jumped at his mention of Potter, finally confirmation that Voldemort had him. He waited with baited breath praying the boy had not been killed by Greyback.

Voldemort's eyes flashed red and he began to move down from his platform to advance on the werewolf. His wand raised high though he had not cast a spell.

"Only Harry Potter?" a deadly whisper "_Only Harry Potter. _Oh well, then you are free to go." Greyback looked up suddenly hopeful, Severus couldn't believe how stupid the werewolf was. It was clear to most present that Greyback wouldn't leave this room alive. At the Dark Lord's silence Greyback began to climb to his feet, no doubt his accelerated werewolf healing the only thing making it possible after such a round of torture. He had only taken one step toward the door when Voldemort stopped him with another curse. Greyback collapsed to the ground with a wail of startled pain. With two long strides he was beside the wolf burying long fingers in his hair and raising his face.

"You think I will let you leave here? Harry Potter was _not to be harmed_. In **ANY** way." Another curse, struck the wolf causing his back to arch and another wail to slip from his lips. Severus shuddered. "You think you can touch what belongs to me? You think you are worthy to lay your _filthy half breed hands_ on my future consort?"

As gasp rippled through the hall and Severus felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Consort? The Dark Lord had never taken a lover Severus could only imagine the horrors of such a position. So this is why Harry Potter had been spared, so he could be used in the most horrific way. Severus wanted to vomit. The Dark Lord did not seem to notice the shock of his followers, indeed he seemed entirely focussed on the wolf before him.

"You try to use the moon to excuse you? **HARRY POTTER IS MINE! THERE IS NO EXCUSE AND THERE WILL BE ****_NO MERCY!_** Severus!" The sudden sound of his name from the Dark Lord's lips caused him to jump but Severus promptly rushed forward. Hoping against hope he was not next. He dropped to his knees ignoring Greyback's blood as he crawled forward to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robe.

"May I be of service, My Lord?" Severus inquired keeping his eyes cast down and trying to tame the desperate beating of his heart.

"The moon will be full in two days will it not?"

"Yes, My Lord." Severus agreed confused by the sudden change of subject.

"I understand there are many potions, which are best brewed with ingredients harvested fresh from a transformed werewolf." Severus eyes darted down to Greyback who hadn't moved but now had large tears tripping pathetically down his face.

"Indeed, though I have none brewing at the moment." Voldemort's lips pulled into a dangerous smile. With a wave of his wand he anchored what looked like a pure silver chain to the floor. Another wave created two half moon's of silver in each of the Dark Lord's hands. He placed them around Greyback's neck ignoring the wolf's pained howl as the silver made contact with his bare skin. Another wave attached the chain and collar effectively holding the wolf in place.

"The wolf will remain here. Amuse yourselves with his body however you see fit, Severus on the full moon you will return and harvest all that is of value. You will not use any charm or magic to reduce pain. I will attend to ensure my orders are obeyed." Voldemort paused and swept his eyes across the hall. "Let this be a lesson to each of you. I am your Lord if you defy me you will be made to pay."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay but I'm hoping that the chapter being so long will help you forgive me! This chapter is Dedicated to my Dear friend MrsRae who's stirring rendition of "Let it Go" was just what I needed to get over my writer's block.

**Please Review!**

I still get pretty insecure about this one because it's a bit darker than anything else I write. Also thank you so much to those who participated in my sociology study! I know most of my respondent's were directed through this story so **THANK YOU!** I got an A! :)


End file.
